


"Closed"

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean is tied up to a breeding bench in a bar while Cas has a few drinks, to be used whenever Cas sees fit





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Alphas go out to bars and tie their omegas to fucking benches. They drink and laugh, then when the get horny go to their designated cubicle and fuck their omega. Maybe they have these at work too. Cas removes deans plug, fucks him hard and fast and when he's finished plugs him back up.

Castiel dragged his naked omega into the bar, ready for a relaxing night of drinking and fucking. He was happy to see that his favorite cubicle was open, and he roughly shoved Dean inside. The omega was already gagged and plugged, so all Castiel had to do was strap him down to the breeding bench. After securing him so that his ass was easily accessible from the cubicle door, he grabbed the available sign and hung it from the plug in Dean’s ass, flipping it to “closed” so the other Alphas would know he wasn’t sharing tonight.

Castiel made a beeline for the bar and ordered his favorite beer. He bumped into a few friends and chatted with them for a while, keeping an eye on his omega to make sure no other Alphas snuck a fuck.

After two beers Castiel was feeling really good, so he turned to his friends with a grin. “Gotta go fuck my bitch, be right back.” He stalked over to Dean and didn’t waste any time yanking out the plug and slamming his cock into it’s place. He grinned at the muffled squeal that came from the omega’s mouth as he slammed in hard, not caring if the boy needed time to adjust. He wasn’t going to keep his friends waiting just because his bitch was, well, a little bitch.

Castiel fucked Dean hard and deep as his knot started to swell, and just when it was almost too late he pulled out. He squeezed his knot in one hand and jerked himself fast with the other until he was coming all over the omega’s back and ass. He stood there until his seed was spent, then roughly shoved the plug back in place and hung the “closed” sign again.

Castiel zipped up his pants and returned to the bar, ready for his third beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
